drisfrazada
by chica otaku 79
Summary: que sucederá cuando inuyasha traiga a rastras a aome que traía una larga capa roja fiesta de disfraces se convertirá inuyasha en el lobo feroz? lemon
1. disfrazada

-iré por ella-digo decidido un hanyou

-ella digo que tenia un compromiso inuyasha-

-no me importa debe volver-

Unas horas después...

Todos miraban a la azabache que estaba cubierta por una capa roja con capucha les parecía extraño

-quítate eso-digo inuyasha

-no debo irme inuyasha tengo un...compromiso-

-khe no iras debemos seguir la búsqueda de los fragmentos-

-no puedo ir asi-

-claro que si eso te tapa mas que la otra ropa-digo en un bufido

_aunque me gusta cuando muestra mas_

pensó para luego sonrojarse

-aome puedes quitarte eso es incomodo verte hacia-digo sango

Unos...

Dos...

Tres..

Aome salio disparada a toda velocidad por la puerta cuando el hanyou reaccionó ella ya estaba lejos

-khe la mocosa se a vuelto rápida-digo con una sonrisa

comenzó a correrla salto para quedar enfrente de ella pero esta se corrió hacia la derecha intento agarrarla por detrás pero esta freno haciendo que inuyasha pasara de largo

-no escaparas-digo frente a ella

aome miro hacia abajo y vio como inuyasha mantenía las piernas levemente abiertas sonrió juguetonamente y comenzó a correr hacia el vio como aome pasaba por el medio de sus piernas derrapando se volteo e intento atraparla pero esta se agachó Jamas una mujer lo había conocido tan endemoniadamente bien como para saber sus movimientos en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo si aome supiera hacerlo ganaría no por fuerza sino por conocer sus movimientos

-jajaja cachorro te conozco como la palma de mi mano-ni siquiera kikio lo conocía tan bien

Okei estaban por todo o nada aome estaba cerca del pozo mientras inuyasha brincaba como canguro intentando atraparla aome salto estaba por entrar lo logra lo logra inuyasha sujeta su capa sacándola a ella del poso

Estrategia de kagome higurashi fue saboteada por inuyasha taishon Ambos fueron directo al piso mas bien aome quedó sentada sobre las caderas de inuyasha -valla valla así que ibas a detenerla verdad inuyasha-digo miroku

llegando junto con los demás aome se paro rápidamente e intento saltar al pozo pero inuyasha sujeto su capa haciendo que esta se saliera dejándola con la ropa de abajo que consistía en un corsé rojo con los hilos adelantes y blancos no tenia mangas pero tenia dos guantes largos que empezaban en su muñeca y terminaban un poco antes de su hombro una falda roja esponjosa donde se veía el tul blanco abajo que hacia que fuera asi dejando ver unas largas y blancas piernas una hemorragia nasal estilo anime que es cuando salen a chorros y caen asia atrás apareció en ambos hombres presentes mientras que sango la miraba con atención

-valla aome para tu edad estas bien desarrollada-el sonrojo de la chica iso qe sango se tapará la boca

-señorita kagome tendría usted un hijo mío y cuando estemos en el proceso por favor lleve esa misma ropa-

pumm pumm

-monje pervertido como se le ocurre pedirle eso a aome-digo con enojo una castaña

-vuélvele a pedir lo mismo y juro que te arrancaré la lengua-digo inuyasha con un aura aterradora

-mami porqe estas vestida asi?-pregunto inocente shippo(no pregunten de donde salio porqe nose)

-etto...bueno en mi época se..-

-maldición y pensabas salir asi y que con esos humanos pestilentes-

Pumm pum

-yo soy humana baka-digo sango a inuyasha que tenia un chichón por su boomerang

-yo tambien soy humano-digo miroku que le había dado con su báculo

-abajo-pumm-baka-respiro-bueno shippo veras en mi tiempo ay un cuento-

-podrías contárnoslo?-digo shippo todos prestaban atención a la azabache después de contarles la historia todos estaban en silencio

-ESO NO EXPLICA TU ROPA DE CABARET-grito inuyasha

-abajo pues tengo una fiesta de disfraces y hoyo me pasaba a buscar-

-hoyo?ibas a salir con ese humano debilucho y vestida asi estas loca-digo inuyasha

-yo salgo como se me antoja salir vestida ademas no le veo nada malo-digo dando una vuelta

-no agás eso-chilló inuyasha ya que su faldita se había levantado un poco dejando ver unas medias blancas que se agarraban con ganchitos a sus bragas paso saliva trabajosamente

-estas muy rojo-digo aome acercándose inuyasha se puso mas rojo-tendrás fiebre-ella se arrodillo frente a inuyasha y toco su frente-nop no tienes fiebre-

-sango no te parece ropa indecente-digo inuyasha girando para mirar a sango

-la verdad no es como la ropa qe usa siempre-

-kya-

se giraron y un aura asesina los rodeo miroku sujetaba uno de sus pechos mientras besaba su oído y su mano estaba por ponerse abajo de su falda aome tenia los ojos cerrados y apretaba el brazo de miroku

pumm

un golpe en la cabeza de miroku con el boomerang mientras inuyasha abrazaba a aome sosteniendo su cabeza en su pecho

-tranquila tranquila-aome respiraba con dificultad y estaba muy roja

-un fragmento-digo aome-y se acerca rápido-

-grrrrr-inuyasha gruño fuertemente cuando un remolino de poso detrás de miroku y le dio un coscorrón el la cabeza

-pero que poca vergüenza andar tocando mujeres ajenas-

Koga hacia obra de presencia miro a aome u la misma hemorragia nasal que tuvieron inuyasha y miroku apareció en koga

-oh por kami aome estas tan-la miro de arriba abajo y sonrió de manera seductora aome se sonrojo-sexy-

-viento cortante-koga lo esquivo al tiempo

-que te pasa apestoso-grito kouga

-cállate kuzo no te vuelvas a acercar a mi perrita me oíste-los ojos de inuyasha se volvieron puntitos igual que los de aome mientras los ojos de miroku y sango expresaban felicidad y koga una furia asesina

Continuara...


	2. los lobos

Un silencio sepulcral era lo que se había formado inuyasha con las orejitas bajas miro con ojitos de perro regañado a aome que estaba tan roja como un tomate mirando fijamente la nuca de inuyasha mas cuando este se volteo a mirarla corrió la vista con su cara bordo algo rozó la piernas de aome y se enrosco cuando aome miro

-KYAAAA-un tentáculo se enrollaba en su pierna

-pero que demonios?-inuyasha rompió el tentáculo y la levanto estilo nupcial en un mal calculo su mano fue a parar a su muslo muy cerca de su cola inuyasha se sonrojo mas no le duro mucho al sentir un golpe en su nuca

-suelta a mi mujer bestia-gruño koga

-ella es MÍA,MI cachorra MI perrita vuelve a ponerle una mano enzima y juro que la pierdes-

-oí par de idiotas-grito sango con su boomerang preparado-naraku..-

-muajajajaj inuyasha te..-fue interrumpido

-cállate bastardo luego te atiendo vete a molestar a otro lado-un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja de naraku( el no veía a aome inuyasha la tapaba)

-aome es mi mujer perro-

-espérame aquí parada perrita-digo inuyasha dejándola y dándole un beso en la frente todos lo miraban con cara de "WTF?". No todos los ojos de naraku estaban mas precisamente posados en la figura de la " mocosa"

Pov Na..

Mocosa esta niña esta condenadamente buena mas que kikio mira esos pechos y esa bonita cola se me hace agua la boca que cinturita y que piernas largas que ganas de morderle todas las piernas la cola los pechos y esos labios tan rojos como la sangre

Narradora..

-sango a naraku le baja sangre por la nariz-grito shippo señalando a naraku que miraba atontado a aome

-deja de mirarla asi idiota-gritaron inuyasha y koga

-oh vamos falta alguien mas?-digo sarcásticamente aome

-miko rin ne...-

_oh no_pensó aome viendo la sangre bajar por la nariz de sesshomaru

-oh genial ahora sesshomaru también?-digo sango mientras tapaba a aome con su boomerang los 4 gruñeron-ustedes tres no ven a naraku parados justo a..-pero cuando miro naraku ya no estaba

-kyaa- giró encontrándose a aome corriendo de los tentáculos de naraku hasta que choco contra sesshomaru que la miro fijamente y entonces iso algo que nadie,se esperaba bajo su cabeza y BESO A AOME quien en estado de shock quedo quieta mientras los labios del youkai abrían los suyos y comenzaba una invasión en su boca

-NO LA TOQUES DESGRACIADO-grito furioso inuyasha desenfundo a colmillo pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo sesshomaru era impulsado por un tentáculo de naraku asia uno de los árboles y el tentáculo se enrollo en la cintura de aome-mierda hijos de puta dejen a mi perra-antes de poder hacer algo koga había golpeado a naraku arrebatándole a aome teniéndola estilo nupcial acerco su boca a su cuello y lo lamio con lujuria aome tembló-viento cortante-koga salto esquivándolo, inuyasha aprovechando lo golpeo y le arrebató a aome pero el viento cortante había salido diferente de un color azul con rojo

-chucho porque siempre me,tiras el viento cor..-

Nadie digo nada mas el silencio se iso presente de nuevo aome estaba escondida en el pecho de inuyasha y escuchaba su respiración irregular y el latido de su corazón miro a sus amigos su rostro expresaba terror el de koga y naraku incertidumbre y el de sesshomaru sorpresa alzo su vista y deseo que la tierra se la tragara inuyasha miraba con notable cólera a los tres machos presentes las marcas en sus mejillas le daban un aire peligroso y sus ojos azules bordeados de rojo terminaban por darle un aspecto macabro gruñía mostrando con fiereza sus colmillos aome se removió inquieta y sus latidos aumentaron

Pov kag...

Oh por kami es un youkai va a destriparme idiota hoyo para que acepte su invitación tontas amigas que me hacen vestirme hacia familia traicionera que les digo que estaba libre malditos sesshomaru,koga y naraku si quieren follar que se follen a ellos mismos jamas escucharon la palabra "masturbarse" y estupido inuyasha que se transforma ahora que quieren violarme el incluido maldito y mil veces maldito por decirme todo lo que me digo

_ella es MÍA,MI cachorra MI perrita vuelve a ponerle una mano enzima y juro que la pierdes...estupido y tierno inuyasha estupido hoyo tontas amigas familia traicionera solamente quería ir a una fiesta de disfraces y como termina 4 sujetos queriéndome violar bueno uno no es necesario pero los otros tres estupido cuerpo desarrollado estupido universo_

Narradora...

Los cuatro machos se miraban fijamente inuyasha sintió temblar a aome y sonrió con ternura

_tontita cree que la voy a destripar_

Inuyasha ronroneo y sintió la exaltación de aome pero luego se relajo

-tranquila perrita no te are nada que no disfrutes-

Su lengua paso por toda su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios y entrar salvajemente en su boca aome soltó un gemido al sentir la lengua de inuyasha

-de..deja de hacer eso-gimió inuyasha separándose de ella

-de..de..de..de que hablas?-decir que estaba roja era poco estaba casi bordo

-no te excites tu olor es lo que vuelve locos a estos idiotas-ronroneo en su cuello haciendo estremecer a aome-joder..-

-se parece al,cuento-grito shippo

-de que hablas?-

-no lo ven todos miran a aome como si quisieran comérsela como el lobo del cuento-

Inuyasha gruño cuando naraku iso un movimiento JAMAS dejaría que se lleven a la hembra a su hembra primero pasarían sobre si cadáver si la marcaba ellos ya no podrían reclamarla,lo mejor seria irse y disfrazar el olor de la,perra y cundo la hiciera suya ellos dejarían de seguirla

-veamos,quien es el lobo que se queda con la hembra-digo koga mientras los tres avanzaban hacia inuyasha quien sonrió macabramente

Continuara...


	3. 4 lobos una caperucita

inuyasha estaba delante de aome atento a todos los movimientos de los hombres frente a el su postura era intimidante mientras que aome en sus brazos silenciosamente con la mirada le pedía ayuda a sus amigos hasta que sango en un intento desesperado arrojo su boomerang hacia inuyasha que lo esquivo dejando caer a aome y saltando sobre el boomerang

-corre-grito sango pero aome no reaccionaba vio como inuyasha gruñía sango atrapó su boomerang-CORREEE!-su amiga pareció reaccionar en un hábil movimientos se paro y comenzó a correr hacia el pozo pero lamentablemente naraku fue mas rápido y se paro sobre el pozo

-serás mía-y se relamió los labios con lujuria

-sueña-escucho el gruñido detrás de ella mientras una mano con garras y tatuajes se ponía en su hombro y la apretaba contra una armadura

-sácale la mano de encima a mi mujer perro-gruño koga golpeando a sesshomaru arrojándolo lejos pero callo de pie koga tomo de la cintura a aome en ese momento aome vio los ojos de koga de un color verde oliva miro a sesshomaru sus ojos estaban de un verde claro miro a naraku y sus ojos estaban de un color bronce koga seguía sosteniéndola de la cintura hasta que fue levantado por el cuello aome miro atrá miraba más que enojado a los tres apretó la mano en el cuello de koga clavándole las garras por lo que sangre comenzó a salir aome se estremeció y tomo del brazo a inuyasha

-por favor inuyasha suéltalo vas a matarlo-digo apretando levemente el brazo de inuyasha

-es lo que quiero-

-inu por favor déjalo no me hicieron nada-

-lo intentarán-gruño roncamente arrojando el cuerpo de koga contra su hermano naraku dejo salir los tentáculos comenzando a atacar a inuyasha aome corrió y tomo sus flechas junto al arco apunto y disparo resulto ser una estupida marioneta

Pov kag..

Bien uno menos pero como hago con los otros dos no quiero lastimarlos e inuyasha va a matarlos

Narradora...

Sesshomaru se lanzo a atraparla pero no pudo pasar gracias a un campo

-kagome-sama logro hacer un campo de energía corra-digo miroku en ese momento un remolino apareció acompañado de una pluma y ayame junto a kagura hicieron acto de precensia

-koga que crees que estas haciendo?-grito enojada ayame

-intento reclamar a mi hembra-digo levantando los hombros mientras peleaba con inuyasha

-yo soy tu hembra maldito infeliz-grito ayame

-no aome es mi mujer-recibió varios golpes con rocas hasta quedar noqueado ayame lo tomo de la ropa y se acerco a aome que temblaba levemente

-disculpa a koga aome es un idiota tranquila voy a domesticarlo-digo ayame sonriendo aome asintió con nerviosismo

-sesshy que demonios estas haciendo?-

-yo..mm..bueno es que-todos abrieron los ojos al ver como sesshomaru hablaba nervioso-quería aparearme con ella-digo señalando a aome cuando kagura la miro acusadoramente aome dio un brinquito y comenzó a negar tanto con las manos como con la cabeza

-yo no tuve nada que ver el vino solo igual que naraku y koga-

-estuviste acosándola?!-digo kagura un aura escalofriante la rodeo a todos le recorrió un escalofrío miro a inuyasha-me arias el favor?-inuyasha sonrió maliciosamente un golpe en la nuca dejo aturdido a sesshomaru kagura movió su mano y sesshomaru salio volando(imagínenselo con los brazos abierto en modo chibi) mientras kagura giraba y miraba a aome quien se agazapo esperando cualquier cosa-disculpa lo perdí de vista te prometo que sufrirá-y con esas palabras kagura se fue todos estaba petrificados y traumados que mierda acababa de pasar todo era muy bizarro sesshomaru naraku koga ayame kagura la cabeza de aome daba vueltas tratando de comprender que acababa de pasar hasta que una mano que acariciaba su cuello la iso reaccionar con cautela se giro y miro por el rabillo,de su hombro a inuyasha seguía transformado y sus pupilas azules expresaban deseo kagome pego un saltito y soltó un chillido cuando inuyasha puso sus manos en la,cinta que sujetaba su corsé y tiraba para soltarlo un golpe con el boomerang lo dejo temporalmente noqueado

-kagome-sama será mejor que corra el instinto de inuyasha la a elegido como su compañera y me temo que el quiere eso con usted trataremos de distraerlo pero como no sabemos lo,que es capas de hacer por poseerla será mejor que no valla a su tiempo podría lastimar a su familia e intente recrear la barrera-digo miroku inuyasha emitió un gruñido y miro con ojos macabros a aome

-no hullas perra o te arrepentirás-intento levantarse pero un pergamino lo obligó a quedar acostado

-el conjuro-

-no funcionara el es un youkai corra-digo miroku sin esperar a nada aome comenzó a correr hacia el bosque escuchando los gritos de inuyasha

-perra solo espera a que te encuentre te castigare-un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de aome mientras se adentraba cada vez mas en el bosque por mirar hacia atrás su pie se fue por un desnivel del suelo y rodó colina abajo haciéndose un corte en la mejilla derecha con una de las rocas cuando termino de rodar estaba en un rosal pero las rosas no tenían espinas algo que le resulto extraño miro todo quizás las flores disfrazarían su olor gateo hacia el medio del rosal para estar mas oculta estupido inuyasha se había quedado con su capa se camuflaría perfectamente estaba boca abajo mirando las hermosas flore cuando algo blanco destaco levanto la cabeza y vio una rosa blanca junto a una negra se acerco y las miro eran muy hermosas un ruido la iso girar la cabeza hacia atrás no vio nada volvió la mirada a las dos rosas pero ya no estaban de pronto sintió como su cuerpo era volteado violentamente y quedaba acostada boca arriba con un inuyasha demoniaco sobre ella que la mirada con enojo era el fin cerro los ojos esperando el golpe por lo que se sorprendió cuando sintió un ronroneo entre sus pechos abrió los ojos inuyasha mantenía su cabeza entre sus pechos con los ojos cerrados y abrazándola por la cintura medio cuerpo sobre el de ella y entre sus piernas el entre abrió sus ojos y levanto la cabeza mirándola con ternura levanto su mano y acarició su mejilla herida

-que te sucedió?-pregunto con su voz ronca pero dulce aome sintió derretirse ante su voz

-me..me caí- inuyasha se apoyo sobre sus rodillas y sus manos y su rostro quedo a la altura de el de aome bajo su rostro y con su nariz en su mejilla le indico que corriera su cabeza dejando ver su mejilla herida después de un suspiro que iso sonreír a inuyasha aome acato a su silenciosa orden inuyasha olfateo la herida y saco su lengua pasándola con cuidado sobre la herida bajando mas llegando a los labios de aome los cuales lamio con lujuria

-kagome...-bajo su cabeza y llego a su cuello olfateando su dulce aroma con delicadeza mordió su cuello logrando que soltara un suspiro

-no inuyasha esto..no esta bien-digo kagome poniendo sus manos en el pecho del peli plata alejándolo

-que pasa?-pregunto suavemente

-es que no..no esta bien-digo corriendo su rostro para no mirarlo a la cara

-porqué?-

Pov inu..

-kagome...-baje mi cabeza y llegue a su cuello por dios era tan dulce mordi con cuidado y la escuche soltar un suspiro

-no inuyasha esto..no esta bien-puso sus manos en mi pecho y me alejo de su cuerpo

-que pasa?-pregunte con voz suave

-es que no..no esta bien- ella corrió su rostro evitando mirarme acaso...

-porqué?-no, no podía ser ella ya no me amaba de solo pensarlo sentía que se me revolvían las tripas ella no podía dejar de amarme

-kikio...-ese nombre ese maldito nombre cuando entendería que ya no la amo que solo la amo a ella quiero convertirla en mi compañera mi esposa mi amante mi todo en realidad ella ya era mi todo todos lo sabían todos menos ella y ya no podía permitir que siguiera asi lo que había pasado con koga naraku y sesshomaru era por su olor el olor de una hembra lista para ser tomada poseída ella era una hembra hermosa fuerte y poderosa combinado con su excitante olor aria perder la cabeza de cualquier macho que se acercara a ella era hora de dejar todo en claro

-kagome...-ella se negó a mirarme tome con delicadeza su mentón obligándola a que me mire-sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras y que siempre que hablo meto la pata pero realmente te amo pequeña y no quiero que te separes de mi-los ojos de aome se cristalizaron mierda metí la pata de nuevo pero que mierda dije ahora

Narradora...

Aome en un sorpresivo movimiento se sentó sobre el abdomen de inuyasha quien la miraba asombrado

-no sabes lo que esperé que me dijeras eso eh estado reprimiendo el deseo inu-inuyasha vio excitado como los ojos de aome parecían el chocolate fundido y sintió que todo se descontrolaba.

Continuara...


	4. el lobo feroz

Sus sentidos estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento que la azabache realizara esta se inclinó hacia adelante y con pasión desenfrenada beso los labios de inuyasha que correspondió feliz al beso introduciendo su lengua bruscamente en su boca probando cada rincón con brusquedad se giro dejando a aome contra el piso con el cuerpo caliente de inuyasha sobre el suyo ignorante del mundo que lo rodeaba comenzó a besar su cuello escuchando los suspiros que la azabache soltaba inuyasha se sentía embriagado por el dulce olor de aome y sus suspiros. Las manos traviesas de aome desataron el nudo de su chaqueta sacándosela junto con la camisa blanca dejando todo el escultural torso a la vista deslizó sus manos desde su cuello hasta su espalda mientras inuyasha bajaba dando besos en su cuello y con su mano comenzó a sacar el listón que sostenía al corsé y este se abrió inuyasha se relamió los labios mientras comenzaba a bajar de su cuello a su hombro mientras que las manos pasaban del pecho de inuyasha a su musculosa espalda inuyasha acarició su pierna subiendo hasta la parte posterior de su rodilla roblándola subiendo por su muslo(acariciaba la pierna con las medias blancas) y llegando a su cola donde al fin pudo tocar piel con paciencia saco los ganchitos que sostenían sus medias a sus bragas y comenzó a quitarlas(ya le había sacado las botas rojas que tenia) cuando las medias estuvieron fuera inuyasha bajo y comenzó a besar sus muslos bajo y beso su rodilla sus dos manos subieron comenzando a acariciar sus senos rítmicamente mientras que comenzaba a subir de nuevo por su pierna

-mmm inuyasha-cuando inuyasha llego al borde de la falda comenzó a subirla con la nariz mientras olisqueaba.

Aome queriendo recompensar a inuyasha tomo sus orejas con delicadeza y comenzó a masajearlas con cariño escuchando como inuyasha gruñía contra su muslo

-aome...-inuyasha soltó los senos de aome, subió besando su vientre, pasando por el valle entre sus senos hasta que llego a su boca, la beso con ferocidad introduciendo su lengua en su boca mientras que con una de sus manos desataba el nudo de su pantalón pero no se lo saco se separó, bajo comenzando a chupar y succionar uno de sus pezones

-aahh inuyasha-aome gemía bajito mientras tomaba la cabeza de inuyasha acercándolo mas a su cuerpo pero para inuyasha esos suaves gemidos no eran suficiente, si lo excitaban pero el quería hacerla gritar su nombre cuando llegara al cielo en un potente orgasmo bajo una de sus manos por en medio de sus cuerpos llegando a la tierna faldita con delicadeza comenzó a retirarla ayudado por aome que levantó las caderas para que pudiera hacerlo, la saco dejando a la vista solo las delicadas bragas de encaje blanco su mano se poso en su entre pierna sobre las bragas las piernas de aome se cerraron al tiempo que ella se tensaba al notarlo inuyasha se separó de su pezón, subió hasta estar a la altura de su oído después de darle una lamida y un mordiscó juguetón le susurro sensualmente

-abre las piernas para mi preciosa prometo que te va a gustar-ronroneo logrando que aome perdiera la poca cordura qué tenia y las piernas de aome se abrieron con lentitud inuyasha le sonrió a aome que corrió el rostro sumamente sonrojada

-aahhh-inuyasha abia vuelto con sus pezones pero ahora lo había atrapado entre sus dientes la mano de inuyasha comenzó a darle placer dándole masajes a su clítoris por sobre las bragas hasta que se canso un movimiento de sus garras basto para que la prenda se destrozada y antes de que aome pudiera reclamar soltó un gritito de placer

-aahhgg inuyasha eso se siente tan hugg-

Los dedos de inuyasha entraban y salían del interior de aome sintiendo como sus fluidos se resbalaban entre sus dedos y las piernas de ella sin poder evitarlo bajo algo que aome no noto por estar perdida en el placer que los dedos de inuyasha le regalaban solo fue consiente cuando sus piernas fuero puestas sobre los hombros de inuyasha

-inu...espera no iras a...ohh por dios-la manos de aome se aferraron al césped mientras una oleada de placer golpeaba cada parte de su cuerpo la lengua de inuyasha probaba los líquidos de aome con deleite mientras su nariz daba suaves masajes a su clítoris las caderas de aome estaban alzadas por sus constantes arqueamientos de espalda

-aahb inuyasha no te detengas por favor mmm,maldición don...donde aprendiste esto?!-

Dudaba mucho que el hanyou lo aya echo antes ya que en esta época eran muy reservados respecto al tema, que lo aya visto lo dudaba mucho si inuyasha llegara a encontrar eso en el bosque lo mas seguro es que los hacia volar con su espada

-humm-se separo aun con un poco de liquido en sus labios el cual recogió frente a la mirada de aome con su lengua logrando que ella suelte un gemido-Internet...y la caja que muestra imágenes-

-aahh-y volvió a su trabajo ahora todo encajaba a la perfección jamas debió dejar que por la noche bajara a ver televisión ni haberle dado la laptop que le había prestado Eric tendría que hablar con esa muchacha despertó de sus pensamientos al sentir una fuerte oleada de placer se arqueo al tiempo que soltaba un fuerte grito de liberación mientras que inuyasha veía feliz como su perrita llegaba al orgasmo gritando su nombre

-INUYASHA!-

El miembro del nombrado dolía estaba listo para penetrarla al igual que ella estaba lista para ser penetrada pero en un rápido movimiento aome estaba sobre inuyasha que la miro embelesado el corsé seguía en su lugar solo que abierto los guantes tambien seguían ahí levantando sus manso quito el estorboso corsé, luego los guantes dejando asi completamente desnuda a aome quien se agachó y lo beso inuyasha correspondió, rugió cuando la suave y aterciopelada mano de aome tomo su miembro rígido y caliente la mano de ella se había colado por sus pantalones desatados, comenzando a darle placer subiendo y bajando su mano comenzó a besar el musculoso cuerpo de inuyasha dando alguna que otra lamida rápida cuando llego a sus abdominales delineo los músculos con la lengua hasta que al fin se encontró con el miembro de inuyasha sustituyendo su mano por su lengua el hanyou clavo las garras en el césped en un intento por no perder el control voltearse y penetrar violentamente hasta los mas profundo de su ser sintió la cálida y mojada boca de aome cubrir su miembro por completo y perdió el control mientras ella subía y bajaba gracias a la mano de inuyasha en su cabeza el ayudaba levantando levemente sus caderas mientras sentía que su miembro se endurecía mas no quería terminar en su boca por lo que la alejo tumbándola rudamente contra el césped y quedando sobre ella

-aome..-

-inuyasha por favor entra no lo soporto mas-los ojos de inuyasha que habían vuelto a ser dorados(las marcas no se fueron)se tornaron azules mientras se ahogaban en un mar rojo que expresaba pasión tomo su miembro con una de sus manos guiándolo a la entrada de su cachorra se preparo poniendo su boca en medio del cuello y el hombro de aome.

De una limpia embestida entro mientras mordía a aome que grito de placer el placer que aquella mordida le causaba rasguño la espalda de inuyasha que gruño aun con los, colmillos enterrados en su cuerpo

-muévete... Muévete inuyasha-gimió aome balanceando sus caderas otra fuerte embestida y aome volvió a gritar viendo que a aome no le dolía sonrió soltando su mordida besando ferozmente a aome mientras las penetraciones comenzaron causando que lo pechos de aome rebotasen por la fuerza de las mismas

-aahhh mmm mas fuerte inuyasha si se siente tan bien-inuyasha gruño

-sujétate fuerte perra que no e entrado por completó-aome gimió excitada y se sujeto de la espalda de inuyasha cuando se arqueo del placer rozando sus pezones contra el pecho de inuyasha al sentirlo muy profundo hasta el punto de creerlo en su estómago

-oh por dios inuyasha eres...aahhh mas grande-

-te gusta cachorra?-gimió inuyasha en su oído mientras seguía penetrándola fuertemente sus garras rasgaban la tierra mientras sus pies lo impulsaban hacia adelante

-si me gusta...mmmm aahhh me encanta vamos inu mas rapido-

-si fuera mas rápido te rompería-

-no..lo aras vamos-obedeciendo a su perra aceleró el ritmo a uno bestial aome soltó un grito de placer mientras sus piernas se enredaban en sus caderas

-grrrr me siento mas ahh profundo-

-si, si estas mas profundo inuyasha no pares se siente tan bien por favor inuyasha-sorpresivamente inuyasha la volteo dejando su torso en el césped alzando sus caderas con las manos y volviendo al ritmo anterior aome apretaba sus manos en la tierra dejando surcos mientras sentía algunas lamidas de inuyasha en su espalda y las suaves carisias en su cola por los pulgares de inuyasha

-me..me...me vengo inuyasha-grito aome

-es..espérame perra no te atrevas a terminar lo haremos juntos me escuchaste-

-aahahh por dios inu..yasha-

-solo un poco mas-un par de embestidas mas y los dos terminaron juntos mientras la semilla de inuyasha llenaba a aome los espasmos del orgasmo de ella masajeaban deliciosamente su miembro inuyasha callo sobre la espalda de aome respirando dificultosamente pero no, no estaba zaceado su miembro seguía duro quería mas no estaba cansado se volteo poniendo a aome sobre el pero saliendo de su interior aome lo miro curiosa cuando la punta de su miembro acarició su otro canal

-puedo perra?-pregunto dulcemente inuyasha

-que esperas perro-susurro aome inuyasha comenzó a entrar despacio y cuando estuvo bien clavado en ella y a aome ya no le dolía todo volvió a descontrolarse

Continuara


	5. el lobo y la caperucita

Perdido en el placer inuyasha levanto bruscamente a aome poniéndola de rodillas con el detrás pero esta vez sujeto sus brazos arriba de sus codos y comenzó a embestirla aome gemía enloquecida mientras su cuerpos sufría de corrientes eléctricas deliciosas, inuyasha detrás estaba en las mismas condiciones con cada embestida la sentía suya y amaba esa sensación la volvió a poner de espaldas al piso sujeto sus piernas por la parte posterior de la rodillas, las trabó en la parte de adelante de sus codos, apoyo sus manos a los lados de su cabeza y embistió

-ohh por dios inuyasha!-grito extasiada aome al sentirlo mas profundo

-no te lastima verdad preciosa?-

-no..-dijo aome y corrió su rostro sumamente avergonzada lo sentía tan adentro pero una parte de su cerebro despertó haciéndola sentir sumamente avergonzada como habían llegado hasta esas instancias

Pov kag...

Por kami ya...ya habíamos tenido un orgasmo y ahora el esta entrando en mi...pero lo sentía tan bien dentro, fuera dentro, fuera se sentía delicioso

Pov narradora...

Las manos de aome sujetaron las muñecas de inuyasha mientras empezaba a moverse junto a inuyasha las embestidas aumentaron aun mas logrando que aome gritase de placer mientras inuyasha sonreía amorosamente mirando a la azabache

-te amo preciosa-susurro inuyasha juntando sus labios con los de aome mientras esta le correspondía dulcemente

- yo también te amo cachorrito-dijo aome tomando una de sus orejitas con las manos y acariciándolas bajo un poco su cabeza y entre sus labios atrapo una de las orejas de inuyasha

-aome..-suspiro inuyasha encantado con la suave caricia dio las ultimas estocadas y ambos llegaron al cielo en un potente orgasmo mientras inuyasha mordía a aome en el mismo lugar de antes terminando exhausto acomodo las piernas de aome bajándolas de sus brazos se recostó sobre el pecho de aome que aun temblaba de placer sintiendo como la semilla de inuyasha salia de su interior al no ser capas de retenerla toda

Horas después..

Inuyasha yacía desmallado con varios golpes cortesía de sango con su hiraikotsu auque aome le había explicado después de los primeros 20 golpes que ella se había entregado a el ella siguió golpeándolo alegando que el era un maldito pervertido

-eres un maldito perverso ella se entregó porque te amaba pero tu la citaste a que lo hiciera eres un..un..un maldito pedófilo!-todo se sumió en silencio mientras las orejitas de inuyasha se movieron las marcas seguían en sus mejillas pero sus ojos eran dorados

-como que pedófilo que te pasa sango?-bramo inuyasha levantándose bruscamente

-tienes mas de 50 años emfermo-

-no es mi culpa que ella sea una mocosa-los cabellos de inuyasha se erizaron al sentir el aura negra de aome

-me..llamaste mocosa pedófilo-

-que no soy ningún pedófilo-bramo con enojo

-a claro que no idiota-dijo con sarcasmo

-khe cállate-

-Osuwari!- plaff inuyasha se estampó en el piso -Osuwari Osuwari Osuwari Osuwari -

-al parecer..-dijo miroku con una gotita en la nuca-no cambiaron tanto las cosas-

6 meses después..

Nuestros héroes caminaban de regreso a la aldea con una enorme sonrisa y mas inuyasha sujetando con delicadeza la cintura de su preciosa azabache

-naraku a muerto!-grito llegando a la entrada de la aldea donde los aldeanos los esperaban todos gritaron eufóricos inuyasha tomo a aome y la abrazo con delicadeza depositando un dulce beso en sus labios

-los amo..-bajo y beso el abultado vientre de 5 meses de aome

-nosotros tambien te amamos-dijo aome sonriendo ampliamente después de una fiesta para celebrar su victoria miroku le pidió matrimonio a sango quien acepto sonriente inuyasha y aome decidieron salir

En el árbol sagrado...

Aome estaba sentada y entre sus piernas acostado estaba inuyasha con su cabeza apoyada en su vientre(aome traía un kimono rojo hasta los tobillos con estampado negro de flores de sakura y detalles en negro)

-te amo kagome me haces tan feliz-dijo inuyasha en un ronroneo como sabia que a ella le gustaba

-yo tambien te amo inu-dijo aome acariciando su rostro

-que haremos con la perla?-pregunto kagome

-no se preciosa-

-sabes que yo no viviré lo mismo que tu..-

-que..-

-eres un hanyou yo una humana viviré menos que tu moriré antes inuyasha-dijo con dolor aome

-porque tienes que decir eso ahora!-bramo con fastidio inuyasha levantándose

-porque sabes que es verdad!-dijo mientras las lagrimas salia de sus ojos resbalando por sus mejillas

-no llores por favor no soporto verte llorar-dijo inuyasha acercándose

-crees que me gusta lo que acabo de decir pero es la verdad-la perla brillo y los ojos de inuyasha se iluminaron

-y si pides vivir el mismo tiempo que yo y nuestro hijo?-

-ti..tienes razón!-dijo feliz aome y beso a inuyasha-cuando te volviste tan inteligente?-inuyasha bufo ofendido-pero lo haremos después de que tenga al cacho..digo al bebe quiero un hospital-

-que claro que no nacerá aqui-dijo inuyasha

-sabes que algunas mujeres del sengoku mueren en el parto?-

-pu..puedes morir?-dijo retrocediendo un paso inuyasha

-asi es si vamos aun hospital pueden curarme mejor que aqui-

_ademas de que me pondrán anestesia_pensó aome

-todos nuestro hijos nacerán haya-dijo inuyasha

-cuantos quieres?-pregunto aome

-no lo se 10?-aome perdió los colores del rostro

-estas loco!-

-ven vamos!-dijo pervertido inuyasha

-no volverás a tocarme-grito aome comenzando a caminar

-no te vallas te atraparé-

-Osuwari..-plaf inuyasha al piso-no lo aras-dijo aome entrando en la cabaña

-grrrr kagome-grito con enojo inuyasha

La vio por la ventana de la cabaña y sonrió comprendía a miroku 10 eran pocos 20 quizás...?

pov inu..

lo mejor que me paso en la,vida fue ser sellado en el árbol donde conocí a mi hermosa azabache quien estaba por darme la mayor felicidad del mundo al llevar en su vientre a mi hijo o hija con la ayuda de la perla ella viviría lo mismo que yo mi vida no podía mejorar.


	6. epilogo

6 años habían pasado desde el disfraz de caperucita, naraku había muerto llevándose con él a kikio quien había intentado matar a inuyasha, sango se había casado con miroku y había tenido dos gemelas y un niño.

Inuyasha corría desesperado por el bosque seguido de cerca por shippo por su rostro bajaban gruesas gotas de sudor y repetía una y otra vez

-soy hombre muerto soy hombre muerto soy hombre muerto-

-INUYASHA!-el grito causo escalofríos en inuyasha

-papii que hiciste ahora?-dijo una hermosa niña de 5 años su cabello era largo y negro como el de su madre pero con dos pequeña orejitas con la parte de adentro blanca, sus ojos eran dorados como su padre tenía el carácter de ambos así que era tanto dulce como abecés un poco arrogante su ropa era de la época de su madre un pantalón vaquero color rosa con una remera negra con el dibujo de una mariposa azul

-nada sakura le dijo a mama que estaba gorda-shippo era para la pequeña sakura un hermano mayor

-cómo vas a decirle eso-dijo parándose delante de su padre quien bestia el mismo haori rojo de siempre solo que con una armadura plateada tenia zapatos y una capa como la de su padre su cabello estaba atado en una colita alta y en sus mejillas las marcas moradas

-sakura déjame pasar mamá me matara-dijo temeroso

-mamá papá esta aquí!-grito con una sonrisa maliciosa sakura

-niña traicionera-dijo inuyasha el suave sonido de unos pies apoyarse detrás de él lo asusto se giró con temor para observar a su verdugo aunque ya hacía seis años desde la desaparición de la perla jamás dejaba de verla tan hermosa tenía el cabello largo hasta medio muslo color negro azulado las dos tiernas orejitas sobre su cabeza eran idénticas a las de su pequeña hija sus ojos eran tan verdes como un zafiro con la pupila afilada sus labios habían tomado un color rojo natural y los colmillos sobre salían por sus labios su kimono era color rojo largo hasta los tobillos con estampados de flores en negro

-cómo puedes decirme que estoy gorda cuando estoy así por tu culpa-chilló kagome con una gran barriga de embarazada que ante los ojos de inuyasha era lo más tierno que había visto

-no dije que estabas gorda solo me queje porque no podía abrazarte bien-se acercó y la abrazo mimosamente-estas sensible preciosa con esa linda barriguita eres lo más lindo del mundo-dijo dulcemente besando la coronilla de kagome las garras de kagome se clavaron en los hombros de inuyasha quien soltó un quejido de dolor kagome luchaba por mantenerse de pie mientras gemía de dolor

-kagome...kagome que pasa?-

-inuyasha...rompí fuente él bebe ya viene-los colores abandonaron la cara de inuyasha

-COMO QUE YA VIENE DILE QUE ESPERE!-dijo inuyasha con temor

-Claro espera que le mando un telegrama idiota-grito con dolor kagome

-sakura ve por sango y la anciana kaede-ordeno shippo la niña asintió y con agilidad comenzó a correr en busca de su abuela-inuyasha debes llevarla a su cabaña no tendrán tiempo de cruzar el pozo-sin esperar nada inuyasha levanto a kagome en brazos mientras esta soltaba lagrimas

-esto es tu culpa!-sollozo kagome

-piénsalo así amor pronto tendremos otro hermoso hijo-

-claro pero a ti no te duele-

Con sakura...

-abuela, tía sango mama esta por tener al bebe-sango escupió todo el té que estaba tomando mientras su esposo corría a las gemelas evitando que el líquido les cayera a sus pequeñas gemelas con rapidez se paró tomo a la venerable kaede y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la cabaña de los dos hanyou entrando encontró a kagome recostada sollozando y a su lado inuyasha mirándola con preocupación

Fuera de la cabaña...

Inuyasha fue sacado de una patada de la cabaña por kaede mientras sango comenzaba a entrar y salir con agua

Unas horas después…

Los gritos resonaban en la cabaña mientras inuyasha temblaba

-inuyasha sé que estas n

ervioso pero tampoco es para que tiembles-dijo miroku

-no tiemblo de los nervios kagome es fuerte lo que sucede es que…-antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar

-abajo!-plumm inuyasha al piso-esto es tú culpa idiota abajo-plumm al piso

-oh temblabas por eso-dijo miroku con una gotita en su cien

-abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo-inuyasha se enterraba una y otra vez hasta que se escuchó un último grito de dolor seguido de un llanto sango salió sonriente

-felicidades inuyasha es una niña-las orejitas de inuyasha se movieron

-puedo entrar?-

-no.- y volvió a entrar la ceja de inuyasha sufrió un extraño tic nervioso otro grito de dolor y se escuchó uno dos llantos más? Los colores abandonaron la cara de inuyasha sango salió sonriendo tan ampliamente como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas

-felicidades inuyasha son dos niños-los ojos de inuyasha se pusieron blancos mientras caía para atrás pesadamente

-yo hice lo mismo?-pregunto miroku mirando los espirales que su amigo tenía en sus ojos

-si te desmallaste solo con escuchar los dos llantos-dijo shippo

-tengo tres hermanos más?-pregunto sakura sonriente

-si sakura son dos hermanitos y una hermana-dijo cariñosamente sango acariciando el cabello de la pequeña

-son….son…tres cachorros?-pregunto inuyasha reaccionando

-si son tres inuyasha entra a verlos-le dijo sango sonriente.

Temeroso inuyasha se asomó por la puerta y su corazón se derritió enternecido su esposa reposaba acostada sudada con los tres pequeños en su brazo mientras ella estaba acostada de lado la pequeña niña tenía el cabello negro con las pequeñas orejitas a los costados de su cabecita apoyadas sus pequeños ojos se abrieron dejando ver el color tan verdes como una esmeralda y los dos niños eran idénticos pequeñas pelusitas plateadas estaban en sus cabezas con las diminutas orejitas pegadas en su cabecita abrieron sus ojos sorprendiendo a su emocionado padre su ojo izquierdo era verde y el derecho era dorado (los dos los tenían así) se acercó en silencio y se sentó a lado de su esposa

-inuyasha…-dijo con tono cansado kagome

-kagome…-los ojos de inuyasha se humedecieron de emoción kaede se levantó comprendiendo que ella sobraba y se fue inuyasha dejo correr las lágrimas mientras besaba las cabecitas de sus pequeños recién nacidos y luego a su esposa-eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida kagome me has dado todo lo que jamás creí tener una familia, te convertiste en una hanyou por mi te amo princesa como no tienes idea-

-también te amo inuyasha y estoy muy feliz de poder hacerte feliz-dijo kagome

-descansa princesa ya has hecho suficiente-

9 años después…

-aléjate demonio de nuestra madre ella es nuestra-decían los gemelos mientras ponían a su madre detrás con nueve años eran sumamente celosos de su madre

-oi niños déjenme acercarme a su madre-se quejó inuyasha kagome soltó una carcajada divertida

-ataquen mis leales caballeros-dijo con gracia kagome

-niñas ayuden a su padre-sakura ya con 14 años y su hermana izayoi de 9 salieron de los arboles

-muteki y inuno dejen pasar a nuestro padre para rescatar a la hermosa princesa-dijeron las dos al unísono

-jamás la hermosa princesa es nuestra-sakura salto y sujeto a ambos niños

-oi déjanos brabucona-dijeron muteki y inuno al mismo tiempo una costumbre que tenían

-aa sakura es la más fuerte del mundo-dijo izayoi picando el estómago de sus hermanos que chillaron

-bien padre me iré con los niños-dijo sakura contenta

-con cuidado-dijo kagome

-si madre las gemelas de la tía sango nos esperan-

-muteki inuno cuiden a su hermana del hijo de la tía sango-dijo recelo inuyasha

-a la orden capitán-dijeron los dos poniendo sus manos en su frente como un soldado mientras su hermana mayor se llevaba a los dos al hombro inuyasha se acercó a su esposa que estaba sentada mirando el horizonte

-sucede algo princesa?-pregunto dulcemente la cabeza de kagome se recargo en su hombro

-solo pensaba en todo por lo que pasamos y lo que estamos viviendo ahora-

-te amo ya te lo dije hoy?-pregunto inuyasha

-si perrito me lo dices siempre yo también te amo me sorprende que te tragues tu orgullo de esa manera-dijo burlona

-khe-

-awww no te enojes perrito me encanta que seas así-en un súbito movimiento se vio acostada sobre la hierba con inuyasha arriba quien comenzaba a quitarse la chaqueta

-me debes 16 niños que te parece si comenzamos ahora?-pregunto pícaro

-estás loco sabes cuánto duele un parto?-

-oh vamos pero el proceso para que quedes embarazada es delicioso sabes que te gusta-los labios de inuyasha cubrieron un pezón y kagome se arqueo

-qui….quizás uno más…-

-sabes? puedes disfrazarte de diablita?-

-oh cállate tonto-dijo kagome riéndose

-te amo tontita-dijo besando su nariz

-yo también perro arrogante-

Pov inu…

Mi vida no podría ser mejor jamás pensé tener lo que kagome me regalo 4 hijos un hogar amigos se convirtió en hanyou por mí solo por mi viviré mi vida hasta el final con ella a mi lado la amo a ella y a mis hijos kagome muteki inuno izayoi y sakura son todo mi mundo estoy dispuesto a protegerlos de todo y todos y ahora con kagome hanyou dudo que algo les suceda

Ire hasta el fin del mundo solo por ellos y jamás permitiré que nada me los arrebate

Quien diría que todo esto sucedería por traer a rastras a kagome que traía esa larga capa roja

**FIN.**


End file.
